Render
by ed3n
Summary: Geek meets Blondie, a tale of two boys. Yaoi … a sasu&Naru fic
1. Chapter 1

Eventually: Sasu&Naru (School life) just random sht...

Geek meets Blondie, a tale of two boys. Yaoi … a sasu&Naru fic

Current status: high on iced coffee

Disclaimer: don't own anything besides that delicious looking cheese cake in front of me which appears to be plastic... wait! Who stole my ice coffee shocked!!!

**Geek meets Blondie**

8:30am the alarm goes off. Some ass has set the bloody alarm on 8:30am!  
"Probably thinks this is funny stupid Itachi, I'm late damn it." Quickly rubbing his tired dark black eyes, he gets off his bed, takes a quick shower and dashes down stairs.

"Hn...?" Itachi examined his little brother from head to toe; he could only come up with one solution he known as a genius maybe has stepped into the wrong house.

"Gonna give me a lift to school? Um...Itachi?" Sasuke asked worriedly, as he looked at his brother who eyed Sasuke with a WTF expression written across his face.

Uchiha's **do not** wear glasses. For four generations now not one under the name of Uchiha has** ever **worn glasses, their family has always been known for as having sharp eyes. Since when does Sasuke even need glasses, not only that but his hair was also styled to imitate Itachi's sports teacher Gai sensei. Just not as smooth and shiny. In conclusion his hair looks like a bloody egg bowl.

Even the schools all stunning uniform couldn't keep up. The pants were pulled up as much as it would go without giving your self a wedgie and the polar school top was tucked in on one side leaving one side loosely out.

Itachi clenched his stomach and fits of laughter could be heard, his little brother wasn't planning on going out like that was he? To his first day of his new high school too, seeing Sasuke dressed like that it was just too hard to suppress his laughter...if only he had a camera...

"L-Little brother, upstairs n-now! This n-new change...don't tell me you want to be a Gai-sensei number 2 ... your worst then the original! o.O" Itachi stated as he pointed upstairs still laughing his head off like there was no tomorrow.

"I don't know who this Gai sensei is, but no way... I don't wanna end up savaged by crazy fan girls. You know maybe I should get a tan too..." 

Upon hearing the mention of fan girls Itachi immediately kept quiet. Fan girls were indeed a dreadful case, not only did one try to climb up to his window and attempt to steal his Roxas plushie, but also stole all his pocky!

They would stalk him and try to lure him with candy, or try peeking in the boy's bathrooms at school. They are a disease.

Looking at his little brother he didn't know whether to say he was brainier or just less attractive now.

----------------

Neat the school had its own tennis courts and swimming pool, it wasn't called a rich kids school for no reason.

Sasuke's new look was god, not only were all the girls he had passed so far in school not try to hit on him or chat him up, they stayed away from him like some contagious plague. Privacy was sure sweet.

In only a few minutes from entering the school he was condemned by the students as a geek. Not one dared to go near him for if they did they would catch the 'four eyes disease' that turns you into a geek stereotyped. Is that even a disease, does it even exist?!

Class 9A Class 9A Class 9A ...

SLAM!  
The door swang open

"Class 9A... sorry I'm late teach" He kept his eyes down and entered the classroom; all eyes were upon him, gazing at him checking him out.

"His not as bad as what I heard..."  
"You sure he doesn't contain the four eyes disease?"  
Whispers could be heard around the classroom.

"You're late, my first impression of you is that I don't like you, your reason for being late? And don't tell me it's because you got lost on the road to life because that excuse can only be used by me" asked the teacher who introduced himself as kakashi.

_If you're going to blame someone blame Itachi!_ "Needed to stop by the toilet, I think you better refill in there, couldn't find any toilet paper. But don't worry I've washed my hands" answered Sasuke still gazing at the ground.

Disgusted looks could be seen around and looking closely some front row people started shifting their desk back a few centimetres as some started holding there nose for no reason whatsoever.

Lies lies lies, of course it was a lie, hell Sasuke didn't even know where the toilet was. Sasuke secretly smirked, all steps were necessary to ensure that his disguise was flawless, a new identity would have to be created.

"Introduce yourself and sit down next... next to ah that blonde kid right at that corner" kakashi pointed to a far right corner where a blonde seemed to be dosing off at.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I like poetry and writing depressing poetry and I guess... writing depressing poetry, did I say that already? (scratches head)...and well I dislike many things..."

Walking down to his seat, the students all shifted an inch or two away when he passed through as if toilet paper could be smelt. Genius or not it planned better then expected.

This was bliss.

"Um... could you move your bag?" Sasuke asked the blondie whose face was flat on his desk...snoring? (o.O)

"Huh...is class over?" the blonde lifted up his face and asked.

Sapphires met black. "Hey you're a new face, I'm Naruto you?"

"…Sasuke"

"You don't happen to be related to Rock lee now do you?" Naruto asked innocently

"Eh?" Who? That was really unexpected... I'm sure the only family I have is my brother Itachi ... so who's this Rock lee guy? How in the friggin' world do you think I'm related to that guy? Dude, are last names are even different how in the world did you come up with that conclusion?!

"Dobe"

**Naruto's POV**

"Um... could you move your bag?" an unfamiliar voice asked

"Huh...is class over?" I lifted up my face to glance around. Nope didn't seem like it.

My eyes darted to the one who had woken me up, my eyed widened just a little.

Sapphires met black.

Did a kid like this even exist? In front of me a kid I suppose the same age as me, his hair looked like it had been cut by using a whole bowl put on his head, no effort required.

How can an overly expensive top designed uniform worn on this new kid be shown looking as some trash picked up at a one dollar store... even that weird teacher Orochimaru looks better and he wears what seems like snake skin!

No...That wasn't the main problem that was bothering Naruto. Excluding the bowl hair, it was the glasses.

Definitely the glasses.

The glasses seemed a little too big or a little bit too exaggerated as it seemed a bit too big for his eyes and they were thick rimmed! Thick I tell you! Who was this kid?

"Hey you're a new face, I'm Naruto you?"

"…Sasuke"

Before I knew it, it just slipped out, "You don't happen to be related to Rock lee now do you?" it was an innocent question, tho hopefully he won't be offended. Not that I could really care less.

"Eh?"

That didn't answer my question... this Sasuke guy just might be Rock lee's twin brother or something that his managed to hide in his closet or under his bed. That would explain why his so pale, lack of exposure from the sun.

"Dobe"

Maybe I should ask Rock lee lat- "What was that teme!"

-----------------------

Sighs hopefully I'll continue, the next time I get bored... or whether this story will interest anyone.

Read and review kay? )  
Every review counts on whether to continue or not. waves


	2. A beginning?

Finally long awaited holidays have arrived and wth... I'm bored! That's illogical I tell you!

Dru: OH, what are you writing?

eden: a fanfiction

Dru: Can I help?

eden: …no I'm done

Dru: are there any hot girls in it?

eden: Please go back and read my summary on chapter one

**Chapter 2?**

Damn was this boy an idiot? Probably... almost half the class turned to see what was happening. I'm pretty much use to it being centre of attention, but right now I'm trying not to be. I glared at the loud mouthed boy who introduced himself as Naruto and forcefully just shoved his bag on the floor.

"Hey! Yes you, don't call me a dobe!" Said naruto or should I be saying naruto yelled.  
Guess he was too concentrated in that one word 'dobe' he practically missed me shoving his bag off the seat and oh look at it fall. Anyhow forget the bag...

"We're in the middle of class, keep it down will ya...dobe" I replied, I just couldn't help it. Something swirled inside of me and I just couldn't resist teasing the poor boy. I looked around and half the eyes were still upon us, not good.

He stared at me for about lets say... 84 seconds. He stared at me, so I stared back twice as tense. He then blinked once, twice 'BANG'.

He suddenly just stood up which resulted in his chair falling painfully to the ground.

**All **eyes in the room were now on us.

"Teme, I told you not to call me that! I have you know I top my grades"

Man, he just won't shut up. "When you start counting from the bottom sure" I replied rounding my eyes.

"Oi, the new kid and Naruto you can leave your love confessions until after class" the teacher spoke finally. Laughter could be heard. What was his name, ah yes kakashi. He could have told us to shut up earlier geeus and love confession? We're no where even near friends, god we just met and he's a guy!

Went to the school canteen to buy lunch, passed Itachi (goes to the same high school as sasuke) on the way, he stood with his friends, don't know if you could really call them friends but they stood together so guess that made them friends. Itachi as observed just silently stood with his friends his crimson eyes stared into nothing in particular, darkness lurked over him as he hid behind his coat in apprehension. Probably plotting something evil, I could never tell what that guy is thinking, but I swear as I passed by I heard him mutter words "gone, death red kill" woteva, he is a mystery. I'm embarrassed sometimes to say I know him. (stares you know sasuke, he might be thinking the exact same thing about you right now)

I'm always having fears that he'll suddenly pull a knife out or worst, start a battle field at school accusing everyone is after his DVD set of devil may cry.

"Set A please" I ordered.

Now for a place to sit, I looked around and found that there were limited available seats.

A blonde seemed to wave at me, I walked over and surprisingly it was Naruto. Thought he hated me.

"Hey it's Sasuke right? We got off the wrong track this morning, so friends, how about it?" He asked and charmingly smiled.

"Oi, oi Sasuke, hello?!" naruto waved his hand in front of me.

"Huh? Oh right yea um, w-whatever" What was wrong with me, first I space off for no reason and now I was fiddling with my words, that's so un-Uchiha like.

Wait... did I hear wrong, did I just accept his offer as...friends? Must go home and look that up in the dictionary, now how do you spell that…fr-i-ends…that word coming from me sounds so alien.

"NARUTO! TAKE THAT BACK!" I heard someone scream  
"NOOOO not him, anyone but him!" could be heard from several people and his friends sitting with him just give him and of course me a look. What type of look? The look that suggests are you crazy?  
Received a few dirties but what do I care; I'm just return the favour and glare right back at them.

"Naruto do you know what you're saying, you seriously want to be friends with him. Sure u sit next to each other but look at him!" a Pink haired girl said to naruto.

------------------------------------

Meanwhile let's take a look at what in Itachi's mind

_When I return home it better not be gone my Roxas plushie. Oh yes, hmm isn't death note ep15 coming out today and I wonder if Light's finally going to kill L. Oh yes I noticed red is definitely my colour. (Right... ok...chuckles nervously. Let's keep this a secret from sasuke, guess he wasn't plotting anything evil... or maybe just not today)._

_------------------------------------------_

"Now sakura, I'm sure we can do something about his appearances. He doesn't look that bad, unless you're not counting the glasses and the way he tucks his shirt, his egg bowl hair, oh… I think I'm starting to understand something here, but what?" Naruto tried to reason while failing miserably (who could blame him) as sakura rolled her eyes.

"Exactly, we can't be seen with someone like him" she replied back not waiting for him to continue.

While they were debuting on the issue whether to welcome sasuke in their group or not, Sasuke quietly escaped to the bathroom.

He turned on the tap half way to full blast, the water rampaged out swirling around the sink shouting "we're freee, we're finally free! Oh no a black holee" and ignoring the laminated poster hung up near the mirror that contained words 'lets all save water children' written on it.

He voiced his thoughts "What is wrong with me, why did I reply to his… fr-i-ends…peace talk, what I want is privacy."

Like being cast on spell, he was entranced by the droplets of water the tap produced. He splashed some water on his face and paused to stare at the dripping tap in front of him. He closed his eyes then and listened. Drip drip

Drip, drip

It's producing such a calm sensation, captivating blue droplets…blue… sapphires... his eyes...and sasuke unconsciously smiled. (Well, I think he unconsciously smiled)

-----------------------------------

Dru: it says Yaoi

eden: oh my you can read

Dru: what's that?

eden: Boy love

Dru: oh…can you include hot girls in it?

eden: why? Its yaoi…

Dru: after you do that can you include me in it?

eden: please listen to what I'm saying…and no

Dru: why not?!

eden: why should I?

Dru: cuz we're friends smile smiles

eden: no we're not

Dru: o.O


	3. bummer

dru: All right, I've decided to help you with your fic

eden: …ok, are you prepared to work?

dru: work? Alrdy throwing me such a hard word hey?

eden: please leave… ok how should I start…hey, what happen to my pencils? (Stares at chew marks)

dru: sakura's a chick yea, is she hot?

eden: (ignores) my pencils…

dru: …hello?  
eden: don't hello me, get lost and watch naruto you…my poor pencils…

----------

**Chapter 3**

Ding Dong

Finally the day was over, as everyone packed to leave the room. Sasuke glanced outside the window and saw a certain blonde hair guy excitedly rush out to join his friends at the gate. Not long he excited the room, most people had left for home or their after school activities. Sasuke glanced around in search for his brother, sitting there in his rx-7 Itachi scanned around for any eye witnesses and when he saw none, he signaled Sasuke to come **quick**.

Nodding silently, Sasuke did as he was told and quickly got on the car.

"You're late" said itachi once Sasuke got on

"Class got held up" Sasuke replied

"Shut up ugly"

"Then don't ask"

"It wasn't a question little brother" Itachi replied back in monotone

The rest of the journey home was sat in silence and as they arrived home the silence was broken by Itachi as he asked sasuke, "Are you going to school like that tomorrow as well?"

Sasuke simply replied "yes"

"Then from now on, you walk home. It can't be known that I have such a loser for a brother"

Sasuke just shrugged and went up to his room to get changed out of his disguise, while he came out of his room; Itachi came running out of his and in speed indescribable slammed his bedroom door shut. Sasuke just stood there staring while Itachi uttered, "It came..."

"It?" asked sasuke

"Yes, it! Cameras… cameras, found 28 cameras in my room, mainly located near the bed!" Itachi angrily spoke and suddenly got up and ran to the toilet, locking himself in there.

"... ok, but you know if that many cameras were found in your room, I suspect that there would be double the amount in the toilet…genius"

"…"

The door flung open, out came Itachi and not long he was out the door in his car driving off. To where I don't know…

It wasn't such a bad day today sasuke thought and for once he was actually looking forward to the next day.

------------

The next morning arrived quicker then any other day sasuke had experienced or maybe it was because he woke up too early. Like yesterday he put on his disguise and hopped in the car.

Sasuke POV

Like usual we sat in silence, until we were near the school. Itachi stopped the car and told me to get off and signaled quickly while there's no one.

"I know" I replied and picked up my bag and quickly slamed opened the car door to get out.

BAM!

A blob of red flashed by, it was there and gone in seconds.

"Huh?"

I definitely heard a sound, but once I was out Itachi quickly shut the door and drove off. so I shrugged it off; it was probably the sound of the door shutting and continued to walk to school.

I checked my timetable; first period was drama, wait...drama? I don't do drama; I would never pick that up or make such a mistake. Then it could only mean… Itachi was behind this, it could only be him, he really did like to make my life like hell didn't he.

On my way to the drama room, my mind was filled with the need for revenge. My mind was too preoccupied by all types of different methods to make ones life miserable I didn't notice the figure approaching me. Until he broke my train of thought by yelling, "You must be Sasuke!"

The approaching figure was…a watermelon? No wait it's able to talk so its gotta be human.

I replied flatly, "Do I know you?"

"To be able to be the talk of the whole school, you must be a very passionate person; I am honored to be able to do drama with you. I am now burning with hope this year!"

He suddenly while talking grabbed one of my hands and frantically started shaking it.

Then out of no where a familiar voiced yelled, "I knew it, I was right you guys are siblings!"

Watermelon-look-alike moved a sided and there in front of us stood goldilocks one hand he held some kind of bread and the other was pointing up at us like some display item.

"Naruto, class has all ready started you shouldn't be eating. Such a beautiful morning should be spent jogging many many laps around the school warming up for the start of a new year of drama! Just thinking about it I'm burning with excitement! BURNING!"

Ignoring watermelon-look-alike naruto stuffed the whole bread in his mouth and started walking towards me.

"Oi, Spull whu's olda you or Rosk Lee? (Oi, spill who's older you or Rock Lee)" He uttered

It took me a couple of minutes to work out what he was saying and finally after much encoding I replied "Who's older? Of course Bruce Lee…" and gave him a stare which said, are you a retard?

Naruto shook his head; leaving me thinking was I wrong? No, that can't be possible; Bruce Lee is definitely older than me. Wait, why such a random question?

"Sasuke, you know BRUCE LEE?" shouted Watermelon-look-alike

"… …" Naruto stood silent for a few minutes before he burst out laughing.

-----------------

dru: I'll buy you some new pencils, so can I be in the story?

eden: it's not about you

dru: let me get you a drink

eden: don't try to change the subject

dru: Plan A failed… oh come on let me be in it, make me a character (puppy eyes) don't be so un-creative, people are open to new ideas such as new characters named Andy

eden: … who's this Andy you're talking about, sounds like a criminal or some sort of candy

dru: He is not, come on, I know you wantta add me in the fanfic

eden: (turns away and blocks ears with tissue) la lala la I can't see or hear yoou. OH! LOve your reviews. what should sasu transform into? READ AND REVEIW!


End file.
